Fun on the Family Island
by SonicXmen94
Summary: Fred invites all of his friends to stay with him and his parents on his family island. The team is very surprised to find out that Fred's father is the legendary Stan Lee. Slight Hirogo. Complete.
1. Invitation and Smash

**Bonjourno everyone! I'm giving you guys a new Big Hero 6 story! This one will be a couple of chapters. I saw the movie a third time today (which was great because there was barely anyone in the theater and I went by myself). Now I'll have to wait until February until the DVD is released. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>San Fransokyo had always had beautiful summer days, and today was the very definition of that. Hiro Hamada packed up for the day at the university, and was heading home with Baymax following suit. Hiro felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He fished it out, and looked at the screen. The caller I.D. stated that it was Fred, one of the members of Hiro's team.<p>

"Hello?" Hiro said on the phone.

"Hiro my man!" Fred exclaimed, "I need you to come to park immediately."

"Why, what's the problem?" Hiro asked.

"Oh, there's no problem," Fred said, "I want to tell you guys something that'll make you wet your pants!"

Hiro rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt that Fred," Hiro said. "I'll be right there."

Hiro hung up, and put his phone in his pocket. "Well Baymax," Hiro said, "we're going to the park to meet up with Fred."

Baymax blinked, "Okay."

Hiro and Baymax headed for the park. It didn't take them long, since it was only a few blocks away. Once they arrived, he saw that all of his friends were there, except for Honey Lemon.

"Where's Honey?" Hiro asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes," Fred replied. "She had an errand to run."

They patiently waited for Honey Lemon to arrive, while Baymax went off to chase a butterfly. She finally did about five minutes later. She stepped out of her car, and walked up to her friends.

"Hi guys," Honey greeted to them.

"Hi," everyone said.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized, "I just went home to get Hiro's late birthday present." She pulled out a gift bag. Hiro took it and unwrapped it. It was Super Smash Bros. for Wii U.

"No way," Hiro gasped. "Thank you Honey, you have no idea how long I've been trying to get ahold of this game." He immediately ran up to her and hugged her.

"Well I'm glad you like it," she said. "It took FOREVER for this thing to come in the mail."

"How about we all go to my place and play it," Hiro said.

"We will," Fred said, "but first, I have a surprise for all of you."

"What is it?" GoGo asked.

"Remember the family island I mentioned back at my place?"

Everyone nodded. "Well, my parents are letting me invite all of you to stay for the weekend."

"Seriously?" Wasabi asked, and everyone smiled.

"Yep," Fred said, "we leave in at 6, so we have a few hours to spare. Let's play your new game Hiro."

"Definitely!" Hiro said, and everyone followed him to his house. Baymax was still chasing after the butterfly when Hiro called for him.

"Baymax, let's go!" Hiro said, and Baymax followed. "Coming," he said.

* * *

><p>Everyone made it back to Hiro's house, and ran upstairs, greeting Aunt Cass on the way. Hiro immediately turned on his Wii U, and selected the icon that had Smash Bros. on it. Once the game was loaded, they selected 8-Player Smash, since there was six of them. Hiro let Wasabi use his 3DS to use as a controller. GoGo and Fred used the special GameCube controllers that were compatible with Smash (why did Hiro buy them before he actually got the game? Well let's just say that Hiro is a huge Nintendo fan, and collects a lot of Nintendo stuff. Even if it's a controller for a system or game that he doesn't have), Hiro used the GamePad, and Baymax and Honey Lemon used the Wii Remote and all then went to the character selection screen.<p>

"Man, this is a huge starting roster," Wasabi said as he was picking his character.

"That's what I said when I watched videos of it online," Hiro said to Wasabi.

They all selected their characters. Hiro chose Marth, Baymax, with help from Hiro, chose Mega Man, GoGo chose Sonic, Fred chose Bowser, Wasabi chose Donkey Kong, and Honey chose Zero Suit Samus.

"GoGo I'm not surprised that you're Sonic," Hiro said.

GoGo looked at him. "And why's that?"

"Well, because you like to "GoGo" fast," Hiro joked, then laughed. Everyone laughed, even GoGo, but not at first. She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, nerd," GoGo joked. After they calmed down, they chose the stage, which was the Big Battlefield, just so Baymax can get used to everything.

Once they started, Hiro walked Baymax through the controls, and let's just say that he was a fast learner (then again, he is a robot). He was the first to knock Bowser out.

"How?" Fred stuttered, "I heard it's really hard to knock out Bowser."

"Really impressive Baymax!" Hiro said.

GoGo had some skill too. She used Sonic's up Smash to knock out Marth, Donkey Kong, and Zero Suit Samus at the same time. Marth's final Smash ended up failing, and flew him off the screen. Mega Man rapidly attacked Bowser with his side special. Bowser eventually used his side special to grab, and throw Sonic and himself off the edge.

"You know that is illegal in tournaments," GoGo stated, "so don't try it during one, or you'll get disqualified."

"Thanks for the warning," Fred said, and then resumed on attacking Donkey Kong. Baymax was able to successfully perform Mega Man's final smash by getting everyone in it, and sent them flying, and making him the victor.

"Good job Baymax," they all complemented.

"That was fun," Baymax said, "shall we do that again?"

"Of course," Hiro said, and checked his clock, "we still have four hours to spare."

They played another round. Fred changed his character to Charizard, and Hiro changed his to Shulk.

"So, are you really feeling it?" Wasabi joked. Hiro laughed. This time they went for the Sonic stage, Windy Hill Zone. Fred was a little better as Charizard, and knocked out Zero Suit Samus with Rock Smash. Shulk knocked Sonic out with his side special.

"That was very cheap shot," GoGo said to Hiro.

The battle went on. Donkey Kong used his standard special to knock Shulk and Charizard out. Honey ended up taking the win for this round (mainly because of Zero Suit's up special). She cheered everyone congratulated her.

They played for many hours, with each of them winning at least once. Baymax won the most. Then Fred's phone rang, he answered it.

"Hello?" he said, "oh hi Heathcliff! Yeah okay, we're on our way." Fred hung up, and turned to his friends.

"Guys, Heathcliff is here with the helicopter. Ready to go?"

"Yes," everyone said. They all said goodbye to Aunt Cass, and headed for Fred's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I'm finished. I really enjoyed writing this chapter for you guys. You can probably guess why I used Smash Bros. Wii U for this story. I'm a huge Nintendo fan myself. I might write another chapter later today. See you guys soon.<strong>


	2. Helicopter Ride

**Hello, welcome back to everyone who read the first chapter. Sorry if I confused anyone during the Smash Bros. segment in the previous chapter, I wanted to have something for the Smash Bros. fans to enjoy. Hope you guys like this chapter. Now to respond to some reviews.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Sorry for the confusion about Smash, and they'll pack in this chapter. ;)**

**OmnimonAllDelete: Well good, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it.**

* * *

><p>After the team left Hiro's house, each of them went to their homes to pack their things. Baymax already packed Hiro's things when he was finished playing Smash Bros. After everyone packed, they met up with Fred near his house, where the helicopter was waiting for them.<p>

"Hey guys," Fred said, "we all packed and ready to go?"

Everyone nodded, and put their suitcases in the backseats of the helicopter (**sorry, I don't know much about helicopters, nor do I know if they can fit anything in them**).

"Wait," Hiro said, "how are we gonna get Baymax in the helicopter?"

Fred nor did anyone else think about this beforehand. Then Fred had an idea.

"We'll have to have him hang from it," Fred said. Hiro wasn't sure, but what choice did they have? "Fine," Hiro said. It took some time for them to tie Baymax down, but they managed. It was pretty easy since Baymax didn't fight them. Once they made sure everything was sturdy, they were ready for take off. Everyone boarded the copter, except for Hiro. He was a little nervous. GoGo noticed, and walked over to Hiro before boarding.

"What's wrong Hiro?" she asked. He looked at her. "Oh nothing," Hiro said, "I've never been in a helicopter before."

"Oh," GoGo said, "that's okay. I've never been on a helicopter before either. And it'll be like riding on Baymax." Hiro realized she was right. There was nothing to be nervous of. If he can ride Baymax while plummeting off the bridge, then he can ride a helicopter with ease. Hiro finally got on the helicopter and sat down at the end next to GoGo.

"Sir, we are ready for take off," Heathcliff said to Fred with his headset on. Fred also had a headset on, and was Heathcliff's copilot.

"Then let's do it," Fred said back to Heathcliff. The engines were up and running, and they slowly lifted from the ground. Hiro kept thinking to himself, _it's just like riding on Baymax. It's just like riding on Baymax. _GoGo noticed him, and grabbed his hand. Hiro looked up at her, and GoGo smiled at him. They were finally at the right altitude, and Hiro calmed down. He actually was enjoying the ride. It wasn't the same as riding on Baymax, but it was just as fun. GoGo let go of his hand, in which Hiro was kind of disappointed. He liked GoGo, but he knew that she was way to old for him.

The ride went smoothly. Fred helping Heathcliff with the helicopter, the team was talking about their new projects and their recent conflict with a bank robbery, Hiro was staring out the window looking at the amazing view of San Fransokyo, and Baymax was hanging from the helicopter.

"Weeeeeeeeee," Baymax said in his robotic voice. At some times, a bird would crash into Baymax's stomach, and slide off and fall. It amused Baymax (**can robots be amused?**). It took about an hour and a half before they finally reached the island. Before they landed, they had to get Baymax unhooked from the helicopter. A few men helped get him down. He landed with ease. Soon after, the helicopter landed on the landing platform, and everyone got off. Fred's parents were waiting for them. Once Fred saw his parents, he ran up to them.

"Mom! Dad!" he said as he hugged them.

"Hello son," Fred's dad said, "it's good to see you. Who are all your friends?"

"Oh, this is Hiro, Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon," Fred pointed to his friends.

"Interesting names," Fred's mom said.

"Oh no, they're just nicknames I gave them," Fred said, "except for Hiro. I still need to figure out a nickname for him."

"Oh okay," Fred's mom said, nodding her head. Everyone waved to Fred's parents, then Hiro realized who Fred's dad was.

"Wait," Hiro said, "you're not Stan Lee are you?"

"Why yes I am," Stan said to Hiro, "and this is my wife, Joan. Hiro and the entire team were staring in shock. "Fred, you didn't tell us your father was Stan Lee!" Wasabi exclaimed.

"Didn't you see the family portrait at my house?" Fred asked. They shook their heads.

"Oh, well, my father is Stan Lee!" Fred said. They shook hands with them.

"Well how about we go inside and I'll fix us up some snacks," Joan said. Everyone happily agreed, and headed inside the house on the island.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this one. I'm gonna put some hints of Hirogo in this story, so you Hirogo shippers are happy. And what do you guys think Hiro's nickname should be? If you have any ideas, tell me in the reviews. Have a good night.<strong>


	3. Meeting Stan Lee and Fred's Room

**I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I was gonna update this weekend, but my grandma passed away unexpectedly. She got a concussion, and started to recover, but then she had a stroke on one side of her brain.**

**eltigre221: I loved their reactions too. I loved that ending scene too. I didn't see the ending when I saw it the first time, but when I saw it again with my mom, she figured it was Stan Lee.**

**CookYllen: You're right, he is too cool for nicknames, but I thought it'd be cool if he had one.**

**Naflah (Guest): I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'll post more when I can.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Yep, nothin' better than comedy from birds, and YES! I ship Hirogo alright. If you want me to have a chapter on just them, let me know. ;)**

**1071310: Lucky for you, I used your suggested nickname in this chapter.**

**bookworm563: Thanks for reading my story. I'll try to update frequently.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Stan and Joan lead the group of friends into their house. Once they stepped inside they gasped in awe. It wasn't as big as their mansion back at San Fransokyo, but it was close.<p>

"I'm still amazed that you don't live under a bridge," GoGo commented.

"Why thank you," Fred said, then he realized that that was an insult. "Hey!"

Honey Lemon giggled. "Oh, what's this?" she spotted a baby picture of Fred.

Honey awed, "Aww, you look so cute Fred! Even in diapers!"

Fred blushed, then took the picture from her. "Yeah, I was a cutie. Still am though." Fred said.

Wasabi and Hiro mumbled something that Fred couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?" Fred questioned the guys.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Wasabi said, grinning a guilty grin.

"Uh huh, sure," Fred said.

"Well how about I make you all some snacks," Joan said.

"That would be wonderful, Mrs. Lee," Hiro said politely.

"Oh please, you can just call me Joan," Joan said. Hiro nodded. Stan sat on the couch, and the rest followed suit.

"So, you guys are the infamous Big Hero 6?" Stan asked.

"Yep" Fred answered. "Trickster here is the founder and leader of the team."

"Trickster?" Hiro asked, "is that my new nickname?"

"It is now!" Fred said, "I mean come on, it fits you. You tricked Callaghan into using all of your microbots."

"It wasn't just me though," Hiro said, "you guys helped tremendously."

"But you came up with the plan," Wasabi pointed out. Hiro nodded. "True." Honey Lemon piped in, changing the subject.

"I can't believe you're the REAL Stan Lee!" she jumped excitedly. "It's like a dream. Somebody pinch me. GoGo, pinch me." GoGo shook her head no.

"I loved your cameo on Big Bang Theory by the way," Hiro said, "and Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Why thank you," Stan said, "and I'll get that raccoon back for calling me old." Hiro smiled with amusement.

Joan came out a few minutes later with a bowl of fruits and some goldfish for their guests. And Hiro spotted something else. Gummy bears. His mouth started to water.

"Hiro?" GoGo tried to get his attention. "Hiro!" Still no luck. "Nerd!" GoGo screamed, and got Hiro out of his trance.

"What's up with you?" GoGo asked.

"Oh, I just LOVE gummy bears," Hiro answered, then ran over to the bowl and grabbed a handful. He offered some to Baymax. "You want some buddy?"

"I am a robot. I cannot digest food, nor put anything in my mouth. Mainly because I don't have a mouth," Baymax answered while blinking.

"Okay, suit yourself," Hiro said, and Hiro started to gobble his gummy bears. GoGo giggled at him. _He's so cute_. She thought. After Hiro finished all of his favorite snack, he walked back to Wasabi, and belched really loud. He covered his mouth.

"Sorry," Hiro said and blushed madly. Everyone laughed. GoGo rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>After finishing the snacks, Fred led them to his room of the house. His room was big, but not as big as his other room.<p>

"Well, welcome to my other room," Fred said, spreading his arms out, showing off the room.

"Wow," Honey Lemon simply said.

"I mean, there's not much because all of my stuff is at my other place," Fred said, "but I do have two TVs and Xbox 360's."

"Why two?" Hiro asked.

"We have a lot of parties over here," Fred answered, "and many guests. It's really wild on my birthday, and all the kids love to play on them."

"That makes sense. What games do you have?" GoGo asked, pulling out a pack of bubblegum.

"I have Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, Ghosts, and Black Ops 1 and 2, NBA 2K14, and a bunch of the Madden games," Fred answered, counting with his fingers. "You're welcome to look at my games if you like."

Hiro and Wasabi immediately went over to the games, and went to pick one. Baymax followed suit.

"May I choose a game with you?" he asked in his robotic voice.

"Sure, go ahead," Hiro said to his best friend. Baymax then proceeded to pick out a game. They ended up choosing Madden '13. Wasabi turned on the Xbox, and once the game was loaded, no one was able to get their attention. Since the boys were gonna sleep in Fred's room, GoGo and Honey Lemon decided to go to their own room, and unpacked their stuff. Fred read a comic book, and Hiro, Wasabi, and Baymax played Xbox. Again, Baymax learned pretty fast.

"I'm starting to think that you like video games now Baymax," Wasabi said.

"Yes. They are a lot of fun," Baymax said.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. See you guys soon.<strong>


	4. Swimming

**I'm back! Congrats to Walt Disney Animation for getting an Oscar nomination for Big Hero 6 and Feast (even though I didn't really enjoy Feast as much as Get a Horse.) eltigre221 requested a chapter where the team goes swimming. Here ya go.**

**eltigre221: Yes, Baymax playing video games are fun. And your wish has been granted. A swimming story! I had to put the Guardians cameo in here, because I saw it recently, and loved it.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: I can imagine Baymax and video games too. And a Mario Kart and Hirogo chapter you will get!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After GoGo and Honey got settled into their room, they headed back to Fred's room. Wasabi, Hiro, and Baymax were still playing Madden, and Fred was sleeping on his bed with a comic book on his face.<p>

"Yes! Interception!" the girls heard Wasabi scream as they walked in. GoGo had a slight interest in football, so she went to watch. Honey went over to the shelf with all of Fred's comics on it. With the curiosity getting over her, she grabbed one, and flipped through it. He collected a lot of the Marvel (no surprise there) and DC comics (big shocker there). She was looking through the most recent issue of Wolverine. Then she noticed the comic that Fred had on him. It was called 'Big Hero 6'.

_Stan made a comic about us? _Honey thought to herself. She saw the artwork of her. She was shocked to see that she looked way prettier in the comic than what she looked like then. She was freaked out about what Fred originally looked like. She was okay with the rest though. She decided to put the comic back in it's spot and watch the intense football game between Hiro and Wasabi.

GoGo was cheering on Hiro, and Honey cheered for Wasabi (even though she didn't know what the heck was going on).

"Go Wasabi! Keep doing whatever you're doing!" Honey cheered.

"Come one Hiro, tackle the guy!" GoGo cheered.

Wasabi's team won 34-28. "Yes!" Wasabi yelled while throwing his fist in the air. Honey Lemon clapped, and Hiro high fived him.

"That was an intense game," Hiro said while wiping his forehead. He was literally sweating.

"Thanks," Wasabi said, "you and Baymax played well too."

"That game was sick," Baymax said, pausing before saying 'sick'.

"It sure was buddy," Hiro said. Then Stan walked into the room.

"Dinner's ready kids," he said.

"A dinner with Stan Lee," Hiro said, "this day can't get any better!"

Honey thought the same thing that Hiro said, but she didn't wanna fangirl about it. She went to wake Fred up from his little nap.

"Fred," she said in a cute voice. "It's dinner time."

Fred woke up immediately. "Yeah! Free food!" Then he ran into the dining room.

* * *

><p>They pretty much had a feast. Joan cooked them up some chicken, mac &amp; cheese, corn, and for Hiro, gummy bears for desert. After they ate, Fred asked if they wanted to go swimming. Everyone agreed, but this is what a certain healthcare companion said: "Wait at least one hour before swimming."<p>

Everyone groaned. In the meantime, Fred just told them about their comic that Stan did.

"Oh, so that's how you came up with our team name," Hiro said.

"Sure did," Fred said, "and that's also the reason I came up with your nicknames."

"That explains it," GoGo mumbled.

"Sorry Wasabi, I still kind of came up with your name because of the spill," Fred said. Wasabi grumbled.

Baymax came into the room with the group. "It has been an hour. You may now go swimming."

"Finally!" Wasabi said, finally out of patients. The guys took turns using Fred's bathroom to get dressed, while the two girls went to their own room to change. That's when Honey noticed that GoGo had a bit of a blush in her face.

"What's the matter GoGo?" Honey asked. GoGo looked up at her.

"What? Nothing's wrong," GoGo said, "what makes you say that?"

"You're blushing," Honey pointed out.

"What? No I wasn't!" GoGo tried to reject. Honey thought for a second about why GoGo was blushing, then it hit her.

"You're nervous about Hiro seeing you in your bathing suit!" the bouncing blonde concluded. "You like Hiro!"

"No!" GoGo shook her head, "I don't."

"Yes you do!" Honey said. "I saw you too holding hands on the way here."

"It was our first helicopter ride!" GoGo exclaimed, "and he was nervous, so I tried to sooth his nerves."

"So you DO like Hiro?" Honey asked.

"No, plus I'mway too old for him," the black haired girl said.

"True," Honey said. "But still."

"This conversation is over," GoGo said, and went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was dressed for the pool, they all met outside. The guys got a head start and went right in, but Baymax had to lather them down with suntan lotion first. The girls came out a few minutes later, and when Hiro saw GoGo, boy was he traumatized.<p>

"Woah," Hiro said simply. Wasabi noticed him, and said: "You like her don't you?"

"Well," Hiro stammered, "a little, but she's way too old for me."

"You like her," Wasabi winked. Hiro rolled his eyes. Little did the little boy know, that GoGo was also blushing. Honey Lemon giggled, and jumped into the pool.

Baymax acted like a floating device, giving Hiro a relaxing few minutes with just his friend. Baymax was holding on to him the whole time to prevent Hiro from falling off. That moment was soon interrupted when Fred threw a beach ball at his head, and knocked him off. Once the boy came up from the water, he gave Fred a glare. Fred and Wasabi were laughing hard, and Hiro grabbed a water noodle, and whacked the two men. This made Hiro laugh. All the commotion caught the girls' attention, and they joined right in. GoGo snuck up behind Hiro, and jumped on his back. Luckily they weren't that far into the water, so he wouldn't drown. After Hiro caught his balance, he grabbed a water noodle and gave it to GoGo. Wasabi and Honey knew what they were gonna do, and they joined right in.

Honey jumped on Wasabi's back, and he handed her a noodle. Fred was at the side, being the referee.

"Engarde!" Wasabi shouted, and the girls tried to whack each other off the boys' shoulders. It was a pretty intense fight at that. Sometimes GoGo would get a little too aggressive, and start throwing punches, but Honey did the same. Luckily there was no physical contact between the girls. It's safe to say that GoGo easily won the fight.

They played in the pool for about two hours. Sadly, the team forgot about Baymax as they were playing, and he was just floating in the chlorine filled water.

*turns to the audience* "I have some concerns. This water is fifteen degrees below the average temperature."

As they were getting out of the water, Hiro had some struggle getting Baymax out of the pool.

"Darn it Baymax!" Hiro exclaimed, "how did I get you out of the first time?" (then again, how did he get him out the first time?)

With the help of his friends, Hiro managed to pull Baymax out. After drying off, they went inside to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Baymax: Eltigre221, are you satisfied with your chapter?<strong>

**Yes Baymax, I think he/she is. Anyway, this is totally random, but I'm trying to come up with songs that fit the characters. For Hiro I have two alternatives, Face Everything And Rise by Papa Roach, and Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch. For Baymax I have I Am Machine by Three Days Grace. For GoGo I have Bubblegum B**ch by Marina and the Diamonds. For Fred I have Second Chance by Shinedown. And for Honey Lemon I have Where is the Edge by Within Temptation. I have no songs in mind for Wasabi though. Anywho, see you guys soon.**


	5. Hiro's Nightmare

**Now here's the cliché nightmare chapter about Tadashi. And also the cliché GoGo comforting Hiro chapter. But why should I care? I LOVE Hirogo. I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to DisneyandWildKrattfangirl. Here it goes.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: I guess you liked the idea of Baymax talking to you during the story? And I didn't think about putting in the servants. You'll have to wait and see what happens.**

**eltigre221: Baymax: Yes, you may have a hug. *hugs you* Me: Baymax? You can let go of her now. Baymax? I can't reach the keyboard! Thank you. Anyway, if you do check out the songs, however, I don't recommend Papa Roach or Three Days Grace if you hate hard rock music.**

**OkamiShelli: Well GOOD! I'm glad someone got the "I'm really feeling it" joke. And get Smash if you can! It's AWESOME!**

**RxN (Guest): I'm gonna update until I run out of ideas, but my limit is 15 or 16 chapters though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Tadashi no!" Hiro shouted as he grabbed Tadashi by his sleeve. Tadashi looked at the burning building, then back to Hiro.<em>

_"Callaghan's in there," he said, "someone has to help." Tadashi then ran into the school, hat falling off his head. Hiro couldn't just stand there and wait for his brother. He had to help. Hiro ran after Tadashi into the flames._

_"Tadashi!" Hiro shouted for his brother. Hiro finally saw him, looking around for any sight of Callaghan. When Tadashi heard his younger brother's shouts, he turned around, and ran to him._

_"What are you doing in here?!" he asked in panic._

_"I couldn't just sit and wait," Hiro said, coughing. Just then, the building exploded, sending Hiro and Tadashi flying. Once they hit the ground, Hiro got up without a scratch on him. He saw that Tadashi was lying right beside him, burnt to a crisp. Hiro shed a tear._

_"TADASHI!" he shouted, while sobbing until what felt like an eternity._

* * *

><p>Hiro bolted up from his sleeping bag with sweat poring down his face. "Tadashi," he choked. He got up from the floor, and walked out while he sniffled. Wasabi heard him, and followed Hiro. He bumped into GoGo on his way.<p>

"Don't worry," she said, "I got it." Wasabi nodded, and headed back to bed.

Hiro walked outside of the island house, and sat on the ground, sobbing like a little child. He cried for a good five minutes, but to him it felt like thirty. Then he heard someone walk behind him.

"Hey, nerd," a female voice said. It was GoGo. "I heard you walk out. Everything okay?"

Hiro sniffed, and dried his tears. "No."

"Why?" GoGo asked. "You wanna talk about it?"

It took awhile for Hiro to respond. "I had a nightmare. About Tadashi."

"Oh," GoGo simply replied. "What was the nightmare about?"

"The fire," the boy said. "But this time, I went in with him."

That made GoGo's eyes widen, and slightly gasp.

"I told him that I couldn't just leave him in there," Hiro choked up, and covered his head in his hands.

"And then the building exploded?" assumed GoGo. Hiro nodded his head. The black haired girl wrapped her arms around him, and he lay on her chest crying out a storm. GoGo did everything she could to make him feel better. She rubbed his back.

"Shh," the adrenaline junkie cooed, "It's just a dream." They sat like that for quite a while. Then they heard what sounded like a robot walking. They both turned around. It was none other than Baymax.

"I heard crying," the soft marshmallow said, "what seems to be the problem?"

"Hiro's upset," GoGo responded, "he had a nightmare about Tadashi."

"Oh," Baymax simply said. " I shall hug you now."

GoGo and Hiro both stood up so Baymax could embrace the sad boy. Hiro hugged the soft robot, and sobbed on him. After about a minute, Hiro released Baymax, and dried his tears.

"Thanks buddy," Hiro said, "just promise to never leave me."

"I promise with all my heart," Baymax said, "even if I don't have one."

Hiro and GoGo laughed.

"You two should get some sleep," Baymax pointed out, "it is currently 3:30 a.m. The three all went back inside and went back to their respectable rooms.

"Goodnight," GoGo said, and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Hiro's eyes widened a bit, and he smiled. He remembered the first time she did that (**referring to my second Big Hero 6 story, A Thanksgiving Without My Brother**). Baymax returned to his charging station, and Hiro went back to bed without waking up Fred and Wasabi.

"Goodnight Tadashi," Hiro said, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for cliché chapters! I hope you Hirogo shippers liked it. Now I patiently wait until February 24th. *sigh*<strong>

**Hiro: I could give you a copy early if you'd like.**

**Me: SERIOUSLY?!**

**Hiro: Nope, just kidding. You'll have to wait. Muhahahahahaha!**

**Me:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-kay.**


	6. Volleyball

**Alright, here's a chapter I've been wanting to do for some time now. Where the guys play volleyball.**

**Baymax: Will I be playing in this chapter?**

**Me: Yes Baymax, you will. Anyway, review response time!**

**eltigre221: It's good to hear that someone got a song on iTunes because of me, and I also found another song for Fred. Monster by Skillet. Very good song. If you have any ideas for Wasabi songs, let me know.**

**dragonridr55: Oh, I didn't notice that whoops. Thank you. I fixed it.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Was the "NOOOOOOOO-kay" a response from last chapter's review response, or that we have to wait a month for BH6 on DVD?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Once the sun rose, Fred was the first to get up. He went over to the other guys in his room, and shook them awake.<p>

"Guys, get up!" Fred shouted. "I have a lot of stuff planned for you guys today!" Both the guys groaned, and sat up.

"Morning, Wasabi," Hiro said, with a sleepy voice.

"Morning, buddy," Wasabi said back, "you sleep okay?"

"Not really," Hiro replied. "I had a nightmare about Tadashi."

"I heard you get up and walk out," Wasabi said, "I would've checked up on you, but GoGo beat me to you."

"Oh," the messy haired boy said, "thank you."

Wasabi smiled, "well I guess we have to get the girls up."

The boys both got up from the floor, and both met up with Fred near the girls' room. Fred walked in quietly to Honey's side of the bed, and shook her awake.

"Come on, get up Honey Lemon!" Fred said, "you too GoGo!" GoGo just groaned and threw her pillow at him. Honey woke up and stretched her arms out.

"Morning, Freddy," Honey said in her tired, yet cheery voice. GoGo eventually sat up, grabbed her clothes, and went to the bathroom to shower. They were all going to eat breakfast together, so they waited for GoGo. Once she got out, they headed to the dining room, where Fred decided to make breakfast for his friends. He made the classic pancakes with eggs, bacon, and sausage. Surprisingly, Fred was a pretty decent cooker.

"This is pretty good, Fred," Honey commented.

"It really is," Wasabi said.

"Really?" Fred. Everyone nodded. Fred was really happy that his friends like their breakfast. Once they finished, the rest of the gang got dressed for the day. Hiro then woke up Baymax from his charging station. Once Baymax inflated, he looked at Hiro.

"Good morning, Hiro," Baymax greeted. "Did you get better sleep after your nightmare?"

"I sure did, buddy," the teen replied. "And thank you for last night."

"No need to thank me," Baymax plainly replied, "it is my job to make sure you are satisfied with your care."

After everyone was dressed, they met up in the living room, and they turned on the T.V., which got Hiro asking: Fred, how did you guys manage to get a T.V satellite all the way out here?"

"You might wanna ask my dad, because I have no clue," Fred replied. Hiro shook the thought off, and he grabbed the remote and changed channels until he found a show that they all liked, which was Teen Titans Go!

"Is it just me," Wasabi asked, "or do the Teen Titans look a little bit like us?"

"You're right, Wasabi," Hiro said, "we do!"

They continued to watch T.V until Honey suddenly got an idea.

"Freddy, do you have a beach somewhere on this island?" she asked.

"Yeah," Fred replied, "why do you ask?"

"Because we should all play volleyball," Honey said, "it's my favorite sport."

"Did you use to play it?" GoGo asked out of curiosity.

"When I was twelve," Honey answered.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Fred said. "Anybody up for it?" Everyone nodded. "Great! I'll grab our volleyball net."

Fred ran to the back yard to get the net. As soon as he told his parents where he and his friends were going, they headed to the beach. Wasabi helped Fred set up the net, and then they separated into teams. There was Hiro, Honey, and Baymax on one team, and Fred, Wasabi, and GoGo on the other.

"Baymax, I'll teach you the basics," Hiro said to his inflatable friend.

"Okay," Baymax said, "how do you play?"

Hiro taught Baymax the basics of volleyball, like what the correct position is, and how to serve and bump the ball. It was difficult for the robot to get into correct posture, because he can't bend his knees. Poor guy.

"Alright, let's do this!" Fred shouted, and got into his spot. "We'll go up to twenty-one."

Wasabi was the first to serve, and Honey reacted immediately by bumping the ball back to Wasabi's side. GoGo was fast enough to bump the ball to Fred, who then shot it over to the opposing team. Baymax tried to get it, but he wasn't fast enough.

"It's alright Baymax," Hiro encouraged. "You'll get the hang of it."

It was then Hiro's turn to serve. It ended up going over but Wasabi jumped up, and shot the ball back down, making it too late for Honey to react to it.

"Wow!" GoGo said in shock, "where'd that move come from?"

"I don't really know," Wasabi said, "but I guess you can call me the Stone Wall."

GoGo laughed, and the game continued. "2-0!" Fred called.

Hiro's team caught up pretty quickly, thanks to Baymax. It took longer for Baymax to get the hang of it, but he was usually the first to react when the ball went over the net. Unfortunately, they didn't catch up enough to beat Fred's team, who won 21-17. They all high fived each other, and cleaned up.

"I love volleyball," Baymax said to Hiro as they were heading back to the house.

"Me too Baymax," the genius said.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Sorry if I confused anyone during this chapter. I love volleyball, and my dad used to play it, but I couldn't figure out some of the terms used for this sport. See you guys soon.<strong>


	7. Mario Kart

**I'm in a mood to update again. Here's where they play Mario Kart. This was suggested by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl. I'm having them play Mario Kart Wii, since I favor that one. I have a lot of reviews to respond to, so here we go.**

**eltigre221: You are a genius! A karaoke contest is a great idea! And how that they'll sing their songs I gave them, is even more genius! Might have to choose a different song for GoGo to sing, since her song has a dirty word in the title, and I want to keep this fic K. Karaoke next chapter then!**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Yep, when is Baymax not adorable? I know, I can't wait anymore! One month is too long.**

**skydancerfyremagyk: Thank you very much, and thanks for the cookie! It was yummy.**

**HiroKaiMarc: Thanks. These guys needed a Vacay.**

**FanGirlJen: I'm sorry you no like volleyball.**

**Jack (Guest): Better save your money faster, because we're officially one month away from release!**

**RxN (Guest): Thank you. You're awesome!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon went really well for the team. Joan made them all sandwiches when they got back from playing volleyball, in which the sandwiches were very tasty according to our friends here.<p>

"Hey Fred," Hiro said as they were walking back to Fred's room, "don't you guys have servants here? Aren't you guys rich?

"Well," Fred started, "it's kind of difficult to have servants on an island, since we're not here all the time."

"Oh," Hiro said. Once they entered the room, Fred walked over to his T.V, and dug through his games.

"What are you looking for Freddy?" Honey asked out of curiosity.

"A game that you guys might like," Fred answered.

"And what game is that?" Honey asked again. Fred then pulled a Wii game, and showed it to his friends.

"Mario Kart Wii!" Hiro said, "I love Mario Kart!"

"Then how about we play a few rounds?" Fred said.

"Sure!" Hiro said with excitement, "I'm game.

"Me too!" Wasabi joined, "Baymax, do you wanna play?"

"I would love to play some Mario Kart," the squishy robot said, and walked over to Hiro.

"I think GoGo and I will sit out and be supportive," Honey Lemon said. GoGo agreed to the idea.

Once they got set up, they chose their characters. Fred was Dry Bowser, Hiro was Baby Luigi, Baymax was just a Guest Mii, and Wasabi was King Boo. As usual, Hiro had to show Baymax the controls. They set the course selection to random, and started the race. The first course was Moo Moo Meadows. The race was intense from the start. Hiro was in the lead the majority of the race, but then Wasabi used the ever so cheap blue shell to make him lose his spot. Baymax hit who knows how many cows, and Fred was caught in the brink between him and a CPU Rosalina. Wasabi got first, Fred got 3rd, Hiro got 7th, and Baymax got last place.

"That track was a little too difficult for my skill level," the robot stated.

"Sorry, buddy," Hiro apologized, "hopefully next course won't be as difficult."

And the next course was definitely easier than the last, Coconut Mall.

"Yes! This one's my favorite," Fred exclaimed. Baymax definitely did a better job on this track. He hit Wasabi with a green shell almost every time, much to Wasabi's dismay. Hiro just spammed Fred with red shells whenever he got a chance. Baymax ended up winning that race. Fred in 2nd, Hiro in 3rd, and Wasabi in 4th.

"Hooray, Baymax!" Honey cheered. The robot slowly clapped for himself, and smiled internally. The next race was GCN Waluigi Stadium, one of Hiro's least favorites.

"Man, I hate this one," Hiro whined. This one didn't go too well for the boy. He hit so many fire wheels, and got 8th place. Wasabi took the win again on this race. Baymax 2nd, and Fred in 4th.

_Curse that Rosalina, _Fred thought angrily. Now the last course on the other hand, was the nightmare for all Mario Kart players. Rainbow Road. Everyone groaned, except for Baymax.

"Why are you all upset?" he asked.

"Baymax," Hiro started, "this course is the worst one in the game. All Rainbow Roads are just about unfair."

"Should I be scared?" Baymax asked.

"Very," Wasabi simply answered. The race started, and the guys were practically sweating, the girls were on the edge of their seats, and Baymax just flew through the course with a breeze. He didn't fall off once. Hiro was very surprised. Baymax won the race, with Wasabi in 5th, Fred in 6th, and Hiro in 9th.

"I don't see what the problem with this course is," Baymax said after he crossed the finish line.

"H-how?" Hiro stuttered. Fred and Wasabi had their mouths hanging open.

"That was impressive," GoGo finally said. Baymax won the entire prix.

"Baymax, you're gonna have to teach ME how to do that," Hiro said. After that intense race, they sat in the room, bored.

"Hey guys," Hiro spoke up, "isn't there an Agents of Shield marathon on ABC tonight?"

"Actually," Wasabi said, "yes there is! What time is it now?"

Honey looked at her phone, and said, "4:30."

"It's starting right now!" Hiro panicked, and Fred rushed to the T.V and changed the channel to ABC, where they watched one of they're favorite shows.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably one of the worst endings ever, but I didn't know how to end this. See you guys soon! I'm gonna watch Strange Magic tonight too, so I hope it's good.<strong>


	8. Confession and Karaoke

**This chapter is dedicated to eltigre221, for this amazing idea of the guys singing karaoke, and there's a little surprise in here too. Now to respond to reviews, because there's a lot.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Your guess is as good as mine. Funny thing is, I woke up this morning thinking that BH6 came out on DVD today, because I had a dream last night about that. You know, I'll sneak the dress up this chapter while doing karaoke.**

**skydancerfryemagiyk: YAY CYBERCOOKIES!**

**eltigre221: Thanks for your song suggestions. Rainbow Road is a pain to go through, but I managed to make it through without falling believe it or not.**

**PerrythePlatypusGirl: Yeah, GoGo would be up for some Mario Kart, but I guess she wasn't "really feeling it" today. (Xenoblade Chronicles meme)**

**FanGirlJen: There wouldn't be any point in buying a Wii, because we have the Wii U now! Both are really good systems.**

**HorsemanOTA: Glad you like it!**

**Naflah (Guest): UGH! WHY CAN'T I RESIST THE PUPPY EYES?! Okay, I'll update now.**

**OmnimonAllDelete: I hate to disappoint you, but I don't watch Agents of Shield, so I don't know what I would put while they watch it. And it's good to see another Hirogo shipper. I feel like that and Tadahoney are the most popular ships in the fandom.**

***wipes forehead* finally I'm done with responses. Now for the chapter.**

* * *

><p>After a few episodes of Agents of Shield, Joan and Stan called the gang for dinner. Tonight they had beef with rice and green beans. This was one of Fred's favorite meals, and he dug right in. Baymax squeezed himself into the chair next to Hiro, which made Stan chuckle.<p>

"I really need to consider putting in an automatic chair for you buddy," the boy prodigy said.

"That would be wise," the expressionless robot said. Hiro took a bite out of his food.

"This is really good, Joan," Hiro commented.

"Thank you, Hiro," Joan said. "You guys can have whatever you like for desert."

This of course made Hiro happy, because that meant more gummy bears. He didn't rush to get finished though, because he knew that it wasn't polite. GoGo wasn't talking much at the dinner table, which concerned Honey Lemon.

"Hey GoGo," Honey said, trying to get the quiet girl's attention.

"Hm?" GoGo looked up.

"Is something wrong?" the blond questioned.

"No," GoGo simply said. "Just tired."

"I doubt that's the case," Honey said. "Now tell me. What's the matter?"

GoGo breathed in, and sighed. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure," Honey responded, and turned to Joan. "Excuse us for a minute." Joan nodded, and the two girls went into the other room. Once they made it to the room they were staying in, they both sat on the bed. GoGo hesitated, but then she spoke: "I like Hiro!"

It took about thirty seconds for Honey to realize what her friend just said. She gasped.

"That's AMAZING!" the excited chemistry nerd shouted, but not loud enough for the others to hear. "I knew that you liked him!"

GoGo blushed. "Just don't tell anyone. I'll find the right time to tell him, okay?"

"You have my word," Honey winked. "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"No, not really," GoGo said, "We need to finish eating."

* * *

><p>The girls went back to the dinner table, and Hiro turned around hearing them.<p>

"Everything okay?" he asked with a little bit of curiosity.

"Everything's fine, Hiro," GoGo said. After everyone finished dinner, Joan pulled out a little machine with a microphone attached to it.

"Anybody up for karaoke?" she asked. Everyone said yes. Everyone went into the living room where Joan, with the help of Fred, set up the karaoke machine, and Fred plugged in his phone. This was a brand new karaoke machine that allowed the lyrics from your phone's songs to come up on the TV. Wasabi was amazed.

"Amazing how much technology improves," he commented. Hiro nodded in agreement.

"Who would like to go first?" Joan asked. Hiro raised his hand. "I'll give it a shot."

This made GoGo smile a little bit. She's never heard Hiro sing before, so she was curious to see how his voice sounded. Hiro scrolled through Fred's phone and picked a song. He ended up choosing "Be Somebody" by Thousand Foot Krutch. He was actually a good singer. He blew GoGo away, that's for sure. After he finished, everyone clapped and he took a bow.

"Wow, Hiro!" Honey exclaimed. "I didn't know you could sing that well!"

"Me neither!" Wasabi said. Hiro blushed. "Thank you guys."

"Your singing voice is quite fascinating," Baymax commented. "May I try a song?"

"Sure!" Hiro said, and handed him the microphone. Honey Lemon stopped them. "I have an idea. Freddy, do you have any bow ties?"

"Yeah, in my closet," Fred responded, "why?"

"Just wait," Honey said, as she dragged Baymax into the other room. A few minutes later, she dragged in back into the living room where the poor robot was dressed in a bow tie and top hat. Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"You look 'sick' Baymax," Hiro said. dying of laughter.

"This appears to enhance my non-threatening, huggable design," Baymax said.

"Why'd you dress him like that?" Stan asked.

"So he looks nice when he sings for you guys!" Honey exclaimed.

"So does this mean you'll create a chip that'll make him tap dance now?" GoGo asked Hiro jokingly.

"No, of course not!" Hiro said, face palming himself. "Here, I'll choose a song for you, buddy." Hiro scrolled through Fred's phone until he found the perfect one for Baymax. "I Am Machine" by Three Days Grace. Baymax "sang" the song. After he finished, everyone applauded him.

"Hooray, Baymax!" Joan giggled.

"May I keep this outfit on?" Baymax asked. "It makes me feel cuter."

"Sure, man," Fred answered. "I'll need them back though."

GoGo offered to go next. She chose "Desperate" by Fireflight. Hiro was very impressed and attracted to GoGo's singing. She had a beautiful singing voice. When she was finished, Hiro couldn't speak.

"Wow," was all that the teen could say. "That was very good."

"Thanks, nerd," GoGo said, ruffling his hair. Honey walked over to her.

"Did you see how much Hiro enjoyed that?!" the tall girl giggled. "He likes you too!"

"You really think so?" GoGo asked. Honey nodded really fast. GoGo thought, _what if he really does like me?_

Up next was Fred. He chose his favorite song, "Monster" by Skillet. Nobody thought that he could sing that well, but to everyone's surprise, he was really good. After he finished, everyone clapped.

"Very impressive," GoGo said, "you live in an actual home, AND you can sing. What are the odds?"

"Why th- hey!" Fred shouted, realizing what GoGo meant. He was quickly catching on to GoGo's insults. The black haired girl laughed.

Wasabi didn't want to sing, so Honey Lemon went next. She looked through Fred's playlist, but couldn't find anything that interested her.

"Fred, can I use my phone to choose a song?" Honey asked.

"Sure," Fred replied. Honey handed Fred his phone, and she plugged hers in. She chose one of her favorite songs, "Where is the Edge" by Within Temptation. Honey's singing voice was just as good as GoGo's. She sung beautifully. After she finished, she put the microphone down.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed. "You sure you don't wanna give it a try, Wasabi?"

"Nah, I'm good," Wasabi said.

"Come on dude!" Fred said. "I'll do a song with you."

Wasabi hesitated for a bit. "Okay, fine." He didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous about singing in front of everyone.

Everyone cheered for him. "Go Wasabi!" Fred grabbed another microphone from his room, plugged it in, and handed it to Wasabi. Fred took his phone and chose "Top of the World" by Greek Fire. Fred started the first verse, then let Wasabi sing. He was outstanding. Later into the song, Wasabi grew more confident, and really let it shine. After the song, everyone cheered for him. Even Baymax applauded.

"You did really good, Wasabi," Hiro said to his friend.

"Thanks guys," the man said.

* * *

><p>After a few more songs, everyone decided to call it quits for the night. Stan and Joan headed to bed for the night, and Fred and his friends headed back to his room. Where they chatted the night away, and told jokes. They stayed up until about 12:30 in the morning, and decided to get dressed and hit the hay. Tomorrow was their last day on the island, and they wanted to make the best of it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter in the story. Whew. Just a little over 1500 words. Actually I think this is the longest chapter I've ever done. Hope you guys enjoyed, and stay tuned for the final chapter of Fun on the Family Island.<strong>


	9. The Last Day on the Island

**Well, this is it. The final chapter of what I call the BH6 story that I'm most proud of. I believe this has more views than my Frozen Eclipse of the Heart story. I wanted to publish this on DVD release day, but I just couldn't wait to finish it. What I also didn't realize, is that my FF account turned one year old on the 26th of January. Anyway, let's do the last set of review responses.**

**eltigre221: Again, I'm glad you enjoyed, and enjoy the last chapter.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: As much as I like Tadashi, I don't randomly bring characters back to life. Plus, I'm one of those people who believe that Tadashi is legitimately dead. Sorry. But I might do a story on Hiro and Tadashi's brotherly relationship before the fire, if you'd like that.**

**Purpalz Miner: You know, I'm not a hundred percent sure if Ryan Potter can sing, but I think he can sing pretty well.**

**OmnimonAllDelete: I'm glad you enjoyed this story, for I'm happy for all its glory. See what I did there? LOL**

**FanGirlJen: Nah, it's fine if you haven't sang karaoke before, but it's a lot of fun.**

**Mysterious Mr M: Yeah, I would've done that, but I felt that "Be Somebody" is a song that fits him best. Plus I first heard that song from a BH6 AMV on YouTube. Check it out, it's really good.**

**RxN (Guest): Yeah, Hirogo rules. Wait 'till this chapter for something special.**

**Naflah (Guest): You'll see. *wink***

**HAFanForever: I'm glad you're enjoying my story, but please don't ask me to review your stories anymore. I'm not trying to be rude in any way, but in almost every review of yours, you say that I need to review this or that, and it's kind of annoying. Don't get me wrong, I'll still read your stories and review them, but it might be sometime before I review or I just forget to. Again, I'm not trying to be mean. Thanks, and enjoy the rest of my story. :)**

**Alright, let's finish this off.**

* * *

><p>Go Go woke up from her deep slumber. It was the last day that the Big Hero 6 were staying on the island. She looked at the clock next to her, and it read 9:23 am. She had a pillow in hand so she was prepared if Fred came barging in again like he did yesterday. Honey Lemon woke up shortly after, and stretched her arms.<p>

"Good morning, Go Go," she said in her morning voice.

"Morning," the dark haired girl replied. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good," the blonde replied to her long time friend. "These beds are super comfy.

"Yeah, they sure are," Go Go agreed, then sighed. "Guess it's our turn to get the boys up." Honey nodded, and got out of bed. They walked across the hall over to where the boys were sleeping. Go Go walked over to Hiro, and kicked him awake.

"Get up, nerd," Go Go said in a serious tone, still kicking. She kept kicking him (not too hard) until he got out of bed. Hiro finally sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning Go Go," the boy mumbled, "but did you have to kick me awake?"

"Yes," Go Go simply replied. "It's our last day here, and I don't want us to waste it because of you guys sleeping in."

"Okay okay," Hiro quickly said, "I'll get the rest of the guys up."

Hiro slowly stood up to wake the rest of his pals up. Starting with Wasabi.

"Yo, Wasabi," Hiro said. "We gotta get up."

Wasabi groaned, then sat up. Honey Lemon went to wake up Fred.

"Get up, Freddie," she said. He immediately jumped out of bed. "I'm up!"

They walked out into the dining room, where breakfast was once again sitting on the table waiting for them. There was a variety of cereal on the table, Joan made waffles for them. Wasabi took a bite out of said breakfast food. He smiled in approval.

"Once again, very tasty," Wasabi said.

"Thank you, Wasabi," Joan said. She still felt kind of weird for calling him by his nickname. The others also enjoyed the breakfast. After breakfast, they headed back into their respectful rooms, and got changed. They weren't heading home until 2:00, so they had some time to kill. Hiro got Baymax out of his charging case.

"Good morning, Hiro," the robot said. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Like a rock, Baymax," the boy prodigy replied.

"Did you have any nightmares?"

"Not one."

"That is good to hear," Baymax said. "What will we be doing today?"

"Well," Hiro started, "since this is our last day on the island, I'm sure Fred has something planned for us."

"Oh," the vinyl robot simply said. "That is too bad. I am really enjoying this trip."

"I am too, Baymax," Hiro said, "but we do have school tomorrow."

Baymax just blinked, and they went to meet up with the rest of the gang. After they were all together, Fred led them into another room that they haven't been in yet. Everyone gasped at what they saw. It was a huge game room. With games including a pool table, a ping pong table, and arcade games like Pac-Man, and a few racing games.

"How did you get all of this?" Hiro asked, with his jaw still hanging.

"Well, we were lucky enough to get some of the games from the arcade that closed downtown not too long ago, and had them shipped over here."

"You're really surprising," Go Go said.

"If you guys want to play any of the arcade machines, we have spare change lying right over there," Fred said, pointing over to a nearby table.

"I call dibs on the racing game!" the adrenaline junkie shouted.

"I'll race with you!" Hiro called over her. The couple raced over to the machine, and put in the 50 cents required to play. They chose their racers and tracks, and started the competition. Wasabi challenged Honey to a game of pool, and Fred took Baymax over to Pac-Man.

"Now what you do," Fred explained, "is you take this yellow guy, which is Pac-Man, and you use this control stick right here to guide him around the map and eat all the dots. Be careful of the colorful ghosts though. If you hit one, you'll lose a life."

Baymax seemed to of understand the concept. He played around with the game for a little bit, then he really got good. He passed level one, only hitting a ghost once. Once Baymax made it to the second level, he was on a roll. Sadly, he did lose all of his lives before eating all of the dots.

"This game is really fun," the robot said. "Is it a recent game?"

"No," Fred said, "this is a 1980's video game. It was a huge hit back then."

"Oh," Baymax simply stated. "I shall download the history of Pac-Man when I get home." Fred laughed. "Wanna go another round?"

"I would love to." Baymax said.

* * *

><p>Back over with the Grand Prix, Go Go was beating Hiro by a long shot. She was a whole lap ahead of him. Unfortunately for the boy, Go Go was on her last lap.<p>

"You should of picked a faster car, shorty," Go Go insulted.

"Oh, but I'm catching up with you," Hiro retorted, "and I'm not that much shorter than you are." Hiro laughed, but Go Go glared at him, heavily. She then floored the pedal, and her car took off. She finished the race in first place a few shortly after, and Hiro got 3rd. Go Go threw her arms in the air victoriously. Hiro kind of expected not to win. It's Go Go for crying out loud. "Good game," Hiro extended his hand for a shake, and Go Go took it. They then left the game and headed toward the pool table, where Honey and Wasabi were.

They watched the rest of the game, in which Wasabi ended up winning. They shook hands and said good game. The four then headed toward Baymax and Fred, who were going against each other in Pac-Man. Fred was doing a little bit better than Baymax, but the robot was doing good. After a while, Baymax lost his last life and Fred won.

"Good game, Baymax," Fred said, and fist bumped him. And of course, Baymax said:

"Balalalala!"

Everyone laughed. Stan came down to the game room.

"Hey everyone," the old man said, "it's time to head back home."

"Okay dad!" Fred said. "Come on guys, we're taking my dad's boat."

"Oh, that sounds cool!" Hiro said. They then headed to the boat.

* * *

><p>Everyone boarded the boat. Stan offered if Fred could drive it.<p>

"I'd love to!" Fred exclaimed.

"You have a boat license, Fred?" Wasabi asked.

"Yeah, got it not too long ago," Fred replied. Stan, Joan, Hiro (with Baymax in his charging case), Go Go, Honey, and Wasabi all boarded the boat with their luggage. Their luggage was put at the front of the boat, where Fred would be driving. **(Special thanks to eltigre221 for helping me with the boat information.****) **

They put on their life jackets, and departed. Go Go stared at Hiro as he was looking out into the horizon. _Should__ I tell him?_ Go Go thought. She was hesitant at first, but then she slid next to Hiro.

"H-hiro?" the girl asked.

"Yes?" Hiro said, turning to Hiro.

"I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" the boy asked.

Go Go took a deep breath. _Now's the time._ "I've liked you for some time now."

Hiro's eyes widened. "R-really?"

Go Go nodded. "I think you're adorable, and I've wanted to tell you all weekend, but I was nervous."

"Oh," Hiro simply said, "Well I like you too."

Go Go's eyes widened. "You do?"

The boy nodded. "I like you a lot." This made Go Go smile.

"Does this mean you wanna go out?" Go Go asked.

"But I'm too young for you," Hiro pointed out.

"I don't care about your age," Go Go said. "All I care about is if you're the right guy for me."

Hiro smiled, and leaned forward. Go Go leaned in as well, and they kissed. It was short, but they kissed.

"I take that as a yes?" Go Go asked.

"You betcha," Hiro replied. Honey Lemon happened to be watching the whole thing, and squealed silently. Once the couple heard that silent squeal, they blushed madly.

"I knew you could do it, Go Go!" the excited blonde exclaimed. "You too are so adorable together!"

They smiled, and they interlocked their hands.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, they finally reach the San Fransokyo port. Everyone got their luggage out from the back, and walk across the deck. Hiro pulled Baymax out of his carrying case.<p>

"I would like to thank you guys for coming over to our island this weekend," Stan Lee thanked.

"Oh it's no problem, Stan," Wasabi said, "we really enjoyed our stay."

"Well, you all can come and visit us at anytime," Joan said to the group. They then all headed their own ways, with Baymax and Go Go walking with Hiro, hand in hand.

"Did you have fun?" Go Go asked her new boyfriend.

"I sure did," Hiro replied, "and how come you didn't play Mario Kart with us. Don't you like racing games?"

"I love Mario Kart," Go Go said, "but I wasn't really feeling like it then. I wanted to take a break from games, you know?"

"I understand," Hiro said. "Did you have fun Baymax?"

"I had tons of fun," the white robot said. "I have learned so much during this trip."

Hiro and Go Go laughed, and arrived at the Lucky Cat Café.

"See you tomorrow at school, nerd," Go Go said, and kissed his cheek.

"Bye," Hiro said, and headed inside with Baymax following suit.

"I'm home Aunt Cass!" Hiro shouted. Since it was Sunday, the Café was closed. Hiro walked upstairs to find Aunt Cass. She was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Hi!" Aunt Cass greeted as she ran up to her nephew to give him a hug. Baymax came up, and also gave Aunt Cass a hug.

"I have some good news," Hiro said, excitedly.

"Please do tell," Cass said, anxiously.

"Go Go and I are going out."

Aunt Cass gasped. "Really?!" Hiro nodded. She hugged him again. This surprised Hiro. "You're not mad? Considering our age gap?"

"Mad?" Cass questioned. "Why would I be mad? As long as she's the right girl for you, it's fine. Oh, and lunch is ready, so wash up."

He did what he was told, and ate lunch with his beloved Aunt.

* * *

><p>After a delicious lunch, Hiro and Baymax ran up to their room, and the tired boy lay down on his bed.<p>

"So, are you and Go Go going out now?" Baymax asked.

"That's right, buddy," Hiro said. They stayed silent for a while, then Baymax spoke up. "Do you want to play Smash Bros?"

Hiro smiled. "Let's do it."

They put the game in, and battled for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Well, there you have it. I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed my story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favored, and followed my story. I had a lot of fun responding to all of your fantastic reviews. I do plan on making a lot of Hirogo stories in the future. I even have a plan to make a sequel to my first BH6 story, Snow Day. And if you guys really want it, I'll write a sequel to this story. This is also my longest chapter out of all my other stories. Please enjoy the rest of your day guys, and take care.**

**From your good friend, SonicXmen94.**


End file.
